UPatch 1.0.6
UPatch 1.0.6 is here ! You must uninstall 1.0.5 before installing 1.0.6. I was hoping I could make more progress in the last 3 months, but unfortunately I didn't have enough free time (and now I have less). Even finalizing 1.0.6 took me more than I expected. Of course, my work will continue and I can promise you that the end result will be worthed and of high quality, but it will take time and I can't promise a release date. Your help with testing 1.0.6 and suggestions will be invaluable! I hope, with your support, that we will have a great unofficial patch for AOE. The full list of changes in post 1 is updated for 1.0.6. The changelog below includes only differences from 1.0.5. As with 1.0.5, I added some changes, which are experimental and need to be tested by more people. They could easily be removed, based on your feedback. Everything is open to discussion! Changelog 1.0.5 -> 1.0.6: - Cataphract improvement from default is now +20 HP, +1 atk, +2 armor, +1 pierce armor, bonus atk vs infantry is 6. Upgrade cost 1800F, 800G. - Heavy Cavalry +1 armor - All elephants +5 seconds train time - War\Armored Elephant price reverted to default - Elephant Archer price is now 180F, 45G (default is 180F, 60G). - All research and unit prices are now shown in order Food, Wood, Gold, Stone. Previously there were disarranged and somewhat confusing (ex. Cavalry is Gold, Food; Camel is Food, Gold). - Alchemy changed to: +2 atk for foot archers, Slingers and Ballista\Helepolis; +1 atk for other missile\siege units. - Palmyran Villager cost back to default 75 Food. Villagers now work 20% faster for all work types - including Farming (present in 1.0.5), Building and Repairing. - Palmyrans start the game with +100 Food - Domestication - additional effect: Farmers carry +3 food. - Plow gives 100 Food (previously 85 in 1.0.5). - Irrigation gives 115 Food (previously 100 in 1.0.5) - New Greek bonus: Greek Hoplites created 15% faster (in addition to 30% faster movement). - Greek "Wall upgrades free" bonus removed. - Priest range reverted to default (but Astrology remains at 20%); +5 seconds creation time. - Assyrian and Yamato villager speed bonus to 15%. It was 18% by default (incorrectly described as 30% in documentation), changed to 20% in 1.0.5. - Minoan Camel Rider removed (unrealistic). - Hero Archimedes reverted to default (his bug is used in scenarios). - Removed Chariots and S.Chariots for Persia (this was only experimental change). - Fishing ship\boat work rate restored to default. - Choson bonus is now +25% hitpoints for Bronze Age swordsmen; +50% for Iron Age swordsmen. This means that Short S. has 75 HP (+15 HP); B.S: 100 HP (+20 HP); Long S.: 150 HP (-10 HP), Legion: 240 HP (same as before). This way the bonus is more logical\consistent and also affects Bronze age units. Roman Short and Broad S. are still better than Choson in 1vs1, but with more HP Choson are more resistant to archers. - Cavalry line attack bonus vs infantry back to default 5, except Cataphract - still 6. - Cavalry line, Scout and Camel 8% faster - Horse Archer ~4% faster; Heavy Horse Archer unchanged. This is a required change, HA must be a little more useful as he already suffers -1 range and -1 pierce armor. Even with this speed bonus, the difference in speed from Cavalry\Camels is smaller than before. - Palmyran Camels are now 15% faster; were 25% faster. Also required change. 8% faster by default + 25% of that is much faster than HHA! Now Palmyran Camels have exactly the same total speed as before. - Town Centers build time +5 seconds (was +12 seconds in 1.0.5) - Short Sword cost to 120F, 20G (default is 120F, 50G). - Slinger: -2 seconds creation time. - Bronze Shield cheaper: -30G - W.Elephant +1 bonus atk vs buidlings (now 3/4 of the attack vs buildings of AE) - Phoenician Docks reload trade goods 50% faster (this affects only other players trading with you). - Phoenician Trade ships carry +25% resources. - Phoenician: Coinage free (requires Market and Gold Mining). - Jihad gives +10% villager speed (previously speed bonus was removed in 1.0.5) - Restored missing H.Catapult upgrade in Palmyran Death Match ai. - Hittite catapults have +50% HP (was +60% in 1.0.5) - Hittite: Architecture removed; Metallurgy and Iron Shield removed (the last 2 are not really needed anyway). - Shang: Ballistics removed (back to default). - Persians get Coinage - Macedonians get Fire Galley - Catapult projectile (stone) travels 25% faster (was 30% in 1.0.5); C. Trireme stone travels 28% faster (was 35%). They looked a little too fast compared to ballista/trireme projectile, so I had to slow it down a bit.